Sintiendose mujer
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: Todos/Humanos: Bella era el tipo de chica que prefiria la seguridad antes que cualquier otra cosa,sus amigas preocupadas por su aburrido ritmo de vida contratan a un chico para que se acueste con ella y asi le enseñe "los placeres de la vida"


**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi extraña historia_**

* * *

**Sintiéndose mujer**

Estaba en el centro comercial ayudando a mi prima Rosalie, a encontrar un regalo a no se quien la verdad, cuando vi una nueva librería, era enorme y en la vitrina había un hermoso ejemplar de orgullo y prejuicio, me acerque a comprarlo sin siquiera mirara a Rosalie, pero antes de entrar una mano con perfecta manicura me detuvo

_Tu, ya tienes millones de libros, lo que necesitas es un hombre-_me volví sorprendida por el enfado en la voz de rose

_Vamos, no es para tanto, además, mi ejemplar de esa obra maestra-_dije apuntando la vitrina-_esta en muy mal estado, por lo que necesito comprarlo._

_No, no lo necesitas, lo has leído tantas veces que te lo sabes de memoria, Bella te lo digo por que te quiero, me preocupa que pases tanto tiempo entre libros, dime ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo?_

Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta ella sabia perfectamente que no tenia vida sexual, tenia 25 años y seguía siendo increíblemente virgen, suspire frustrada, como explicarle sin parecer patética-_rose-_emprece, pero ella me corto.

_No Bella, no hay pero que valga, te encierras en tu trabajo y en tus libros, si no fuésemos tan insistentes estoy segura que no saldrías de tu departamento, ¿sabes?,Emm, Jazz y Alice, piensan igual._

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa-_¿ustedes hablan de mi vida sexual a mis espaldas?._

Rose rodó los ojos-_inexistente cariño, inexistente vida sexual, y si, hablamos de ello, creemos que ese es el problema, pensamos que después de estar con un hombre de verdad te darás cuenta que es mejor vivirlo que leerlo-_dijo esto ultimo guiñándome el ojo, me sonroje violentamente, hace un mes Alice mi mejor amiga y novia de Jazz el gemelo de Rosalie, encontró, mi colección oculta de literatura erótica.

_Rose… yo… no se como decirlo…pero…-_tartamudee como una tonta –_yo no le gusto a los hombres de esa forma-_suspire-_soy demasiado simple, ni por asomo podría calentar a un tipo sin una manta eléctrica_

Mi prima me miro con reproche pero su voz fue suave y comprensiva-_eres absurda, y si lo dices por lo que paso con el idiota de Newton, el problema fue suyo, tu no tuviste que ver, el muy cobarde-_dijo esto ultimo mas para si misma

A los 20 cansada de seguir siendo la única sin novio, acepte salir con Mike Newton, después de un tiempo supuse que ceder a sus presiones para tener sexo, estaba bien , éramos novios, entonces me llevo a un mirador ya que el aun vivía con sus padres y decía que el asiento trasero de su auto era muy como y no había necesidad de gastar en un hotel, además de manosearme y babosearme no paso nada ya que Mike, no podía mantener despierto a su "mini mi",cuando note su "problema" le dije que no se preocupara que a muchos hombres le pasaba y que yo no diría nada, el se enfureció y me grito que el no tenia ningún problema, que era yo quien no era capaz d excitarlo lo suficiente, eso entre otras cosas horribles, me saco del auto y se largo dejándome en ese horrible lugar, Jazz fue por mi esa noche, solo le dije que habíamos discutido y terminado, el estaba feliz ya que no le agradaba Mike y no pregunto mas ,al día siguiente toda la universidad había oído de boca de Mike que yo era frígida, y que por eso me había dejado, por mi parte solo le conté lo ocurrido a Alice y Rose ya que si Jazz o Emm se enteraban lo mataban, gracias a Dios ellos iban a otra universidad por lo que jamás se enteraron.

De eso ya 5 años, jamás acepte salir con alguien de nuevo, estaba aterrada de que lo que Mike me grito esa noche resultase cierto ¿y si realmente no era suficiente mujer para un hombre?.

_Gracias Rose, pero no quiero averiguar si lo que dijo es cierto o no, no lo soportaría_-baje la cabeza muy avergonzada, y apunto de llorar, me sentía tan incompleta.

_¡Tengo una idea!- _dijo muy entusiasmada-_ya se como demostrarte que tengo razón_

La mire entrecerrando los ojos su entusiasmo no presagiaba nada bueno.

_No Rosalie, ni lo pienses, tus planes siempre terminan dejándome en ridículo_

_Oh vamos, ni siquiera sabes que planeo_

_No necesito saberlo-_negué con la cabeza y me cruce de brazos-_al final todo termina igual, es como tu firma_

_No es cierto-_reclamo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos- _vamos solo escúchame si no te gusta la idea no lo hacemos y ya-_la mire con sospecha, eso no era común en ella-_pero-_ahí esta-_si lo haces prometo no volver a molestarte con el tema y te comprare esa cosa de ahí-_dijo apuntando mi ejemplar d ensueño.

Era muy, muy, muy tentador, una pequeña dosis de humillación por hacer feliz a Rose y a cambio me vería libre para siempre del tema que tanto detesto.

_Echo, haré lo que sea que pase por tu loco cabeza, solo si prometes además, no volver a meterte entre mis libros y yo-_ su sonrisa se hizo increíblemente grande, eso iba dolerle.

_Bien vamos a tomar un café y te explico…_

Estaba recostada en uno de los sillones de mi sala de estar, tres días habían pasado desde que hicimos el "trato",no estaba muy segura, pero ya había aceptado además debía admitir que me parecía excitante imaginarme a un desconocido tocándome, el plan consistía en que; "El viernes por la noche, es decir, mañana. Un chico contratado por Rose y Alice (esta ultima se unió al plan ayer en nuestra noche de chicas), me esperara en la puerta de mi departamento fingido necesitar algo, para crear un "ambiente casual", yo le seguiré la corriente y terminaremos en la cama cogiendo como conejos", según mis amigas es el plan perfecto ya que este tipo es un profesional por lo que me hará olvidar mi patética experiencia con Mike y me enseñara "las bondades del buen sexo".

A decir vedad no me parecía tan mal, digo sin contar el echo de que tengo que pagar por sexo, será interesante, además a quien quiero engañar, estoy desesperada, nunca lo admitía en voz alta pero estaba entusiasmada con la idea, aunque muy nerviosa también.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar sacándome de mis extraños .

_¿Pensando en tu gran noche?-_decía mi amiga mientras soltaba una risita

_No estoy segura de querer hacerlo-_no era totalmente una mentira de echo

_Nada de eso ya tenemos todo listo, ayer deje en tu armario la ropa que usaras mañana en el trabajo, el te estará esperando cuando vuelvas así que no te da tiempo de cambiarte, y ya encontramos al chico perfecto, esta de infarto, te encantara, terminaras dándonos las gracias._

_¿De donde lo sacaron?, porque no creo que en tu lista de contactos tengas "servicios sexuales"_ _¿o si?-_Alice soltó una pequeña risita antes de decir

_Claro que no tontita, lo saque del lugar que saco todo lo que no tengo, Internet_

_¿Qué?- _estaba totalmente sorprendida-_¿estas loca? ¿Y si es un pervertido?_

Ahora sus risitas se transformaron en una carcajada

_Bueno amiga-_dijo ya mas calmada-_creo que esa es la idea-_se echo a reír de nuevo ella se esta divirtiendo mucho a mi costa, típico-_hablamos mañana bye._

Colgué el teléfono y me fui a la ducha estaba muy cansada y solo quería dormir, así que en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente el timbre de mi celular me despertó, lo busque a tientas en la mesita de noche hasta que di con el, era un mensaje:

**"levántate dormilona, es tu gran día, o ¿debería decir gran noche? ********"**

**Rosalie.**

Tal vez la idea no se me hacia tan mala pero si se me hacia patético y humillante.

Me arregle con calma esa mañana a pesar de lo extraño de la situación , tenia un buen presentimiento y quería verme diferente, me puse el conjunto que Alice dejo para mi, debo admitir que me gusto muchísimo, era una falda marrón hasta las rodillas, con una blusa de tirantes negra de seda, una chaqueta a juego con la falda, el cinturón, los guantes ,los tacones, el bolso y las medias eran negros (las medias terminaban en el muslo con un lindo detalle en encaje), la ropa interior también era negra, de encaje.(**n/a: la imagen esta en mi perfil)  
**

En la oficina todos me miraban y murmuraban a mis espaldas, supuse que era por la ropa que traía pero trate de no prestar atención ya tenia suficiente con la presión de mi "cita".

Ya eran las 5:30, hora de ir a casa maneje muy lento, porque no me sentía preparada para enfrentar al tipo parado en mi puerta, estuve planteándome dar la vuelta e ir a Forks y hacerle una visita sorpresa a mi padre, quedarme ahí el fin de semana no seria una mala idea, pero me arrepentí al instante, estaba segura que Rose y Alice me matarían si no cumplía mi palabra.

Estuve por lo menos unos 30 minutos, tratando de calmar mis nervios en el estacionamiento de mi edificio, hasta que un pensamiento llego a mi mente,"quizás esta sea mi ultima oportunidad de sentirme mujer de una maldita vez".retoque un poco mi suave maquillaje antes de bajar del auto y caminar al ascensor decidida, pulse el 6 y me prepare mentalmente para enfrentarme a lo que venia.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, muchos sentimientos me agobiaron, primero me sentí aliviada ya que no había nadie frente a mi puerta, pero inmediatamente me sentí furiosa conmigo misma, por mis tontos miedos, tarde demasiado y el chico se fue, suspire pesadamente y camine hasta mi departamento resignada.

Cuando ya tenía la puerta abierta y estaba a punto de entrar, una aterciopelada y hermosa voz hizo que me congelara en mi lugar.

_Disculpa, ¿vives aquí?-_me gire despacio temiendo estar alucinando, pero cuando estuve de frente al dueño de esa voz, solo pude recordar las palabras de Alice "_esta de infarto, te encantara, terminaras dándonos las gracias"_

Frente a mi estaba el hombre mas guapo que haya visto, su cabello era de un peculiar tono broncíneo y estaba sensualmente desordenado, sus ojos eran de un profundo verde que me hizo estremecer, su rostro y cuerpo parecían esculpidos a mano por los mismos dioses como tributo a la bellaza mas absoluta .

Vestía sencillamente, sin embargo se veía dolorosamente atractivo, traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una chaqueta a juego y una camisa blanca con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados lo que me daba una exquisita vista de su pecho-_dios esa camisa pide a gritos que la termine de desabotonar-_pensé mientras mordía mi labio inferior para controlar mis impulsos lujuriosos. Su voz me saco de mis pecaminosos pensamientos.

_Eem, ¿si vives aquí?-_volvió a preguntar muy divertido buscando mis ojos, ¡oh no!, me descubrió desnudándolo con la mirada, me sonroje al instante y respondí tímidamente

_Lo siento estaba… pensando-_¿pensando? ¿Qué no se me podía ocurrir nada mejor? el rió entre dientes ante mi tonta excusa-_si, yo vivo aquí, soy Bella ¿tu eres?-_seguí el juego ya que se suponía debía ser así, aunque feliz me pasaría a la parte en que estamos juntos en mi cama.

Edward –dijo simplemente

_Lindo nombre-_dije sin pensar

_Gracias, pienso que el tuyo te queda perfecto-_respondió con una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aliento-_¿estas bien? _rayos había dejado de respirar, además de desesperada, pensara que soy tarada.

_Si, lo estoy, no es nada-_dije tratando de parecer normal y relajada, pero por supuesto, falle-_¿y…que necesitas?-_genial otra pregunta inteligente.

_Acabo de mudarme hace un par de días-_dijo apuntando el departamento justo frente al mió-_estaba a punto de beber una copa de vino, pero descubrí que no tengo destapador, por lo que me preguntaba si mi nueva vecina podría prestarme el suyo._

_Claro, pasa-_conteste al instante, el me regalo otra sonrisa y me siguió dentro, colgué mi abrigo y mi bolso en el pequeño armario al lado de la puerta d entrada, y luego camine hacia la sala.

¿_Así que, vives hace mucho aquí?-_pegunto de una forma muy relajada, me reí ante el juego que estábamos teniendo, el me miro frunciendo el ceño, pero con una adorable sonrisa-_¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso? _

_No, lo siento, es solo que…-_esto era demasiado, al demonio el "ambiente casual" me acerque hasta quedar solo a unos centímetros de el-_ya no quiero esperar mas- _dije en un susurro, mientras envolvía su cuello con mis brazos, me puse de puntillas y lo bese despacio, temerosa de que no quisiera hacer esto conmigo, ni por dinero, creo que lo tome

por sorpresa ya que se quedo inmóvil un momento, pero, casi de inmediato poso sus manos en mi cintura y me devolvió el beso, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y profundizo el beso, se volvió mas intenso, me abrazo con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndome mas a el, al sentir su cuerpo pegado al mió gemí en su boca, eso pareció gustarle, por que movió una mano de mi cintura para desabotonar mi chaqueta, me la quito hábilmente y yo le quite la suya, con movimientos mas torpes, estaba totalmente excitada y necesitaba mas de el, así que comencé a desabotonar su camisa, en ese momento el rompió el beso y se alejo.

_Lo siento-_dijo agitado –_no debí –_me miro totalmente arrepentido y apenado, me deje caer en el sillón, cubrí mi cara con mis manos, ya que las lagrimas por su rechazo no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera por ser su trabajo lo haría, así de despreciable soy-_¿Bella?_-no levante la mirada, no quería ni su lastima, ni sus pobres disculpas.

_Solo vete_-mi voz sonó quebrada por el llanto

_¿Estas llorando?, oh no, lo siento tanto, de veras no quise…-_no lo deje terminar

_Claro que no quisiste-_levante la mirada y ahí estaba el , parado frente a mi, con la culpa pintada en el rostro, no me gusto verlo así, por lo que trate de tranquilizarlo-_no te sientas culpable, después de todo soy yo la que no puede provocar nada en los hombres que no sea rechazo, creo que moriré siendo virgen._

_¿Tu eres virgen?-_pregunto genuinamente asombrado

_No se que te sorprende tanto, una mujer como yo esta destinada a vivir solterona y rodeada de gatos-_el rió entre dientes ante mi comentario-_me hace muy feliz que mi patética vida te divierta, ahora lárgate-_suspire cansada, volví a esconder mi cara entre mis manos –_ por favor, solo vete_ –levante la cabeza y vi a Edward muy serio, se sentó junto a mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, me dio un suave y corto beso, pero no me soltó y dejo nuestras frentes unidas.

_Escúchame bien, eres la mujer mas hermosa y deseable que eh conocido, y me encantas, por eso no quiero aprovecharme de ti-_ me separe de el y lo mire confundida, ¿Qué rayos? Se supone que es su trabajo, ¿Qué diablos significa eso de no aprovecharse?

_Tengo 25 años y soy virgen, busco con desesperación que alguien se aproveche de mi, no se si lo notaste, no tienes que usar tontas excusas si no quieres acostarte conmigo, solo _

_Vete-_me iba a levantar del sillón, pero el me jalo y me volvió a sentar, me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos antes de decir

_¡Rayos!, que no es eso mujer- _dijo exasperado-_como te demuestro que digo la verdad _

_Tócame, bésame y enséñame "las malditas bondades del sexo"- _dije en el mismo tono exasperado que el había utilizado antes.

De un momento a otro sentí sus labios chocar con los míos, mientras una de sus manos, me sujetaba por la nuca y la otra estaba posicionada firmemente en mi cintura. Su beso fue agresivamente delicioso, sentí su lengua explorando mi boca y jugueteando con la mía, su mano derecha dejo mi cintura y se movió a mi muslo y comenzó a subir por el interior de este, hasta llegar a mis bragas de encaje donde le dio un delicioso masaje a la zona por encima de la tela lo que me hizo gemir en su boca, el hizo a un lado la tela y comenzó a masajea mi centro, mientras mis manos desabotonaban con desesperación su camisa, cuando logre mi tarea comencé a besar su pecho desnudo, el gruño de placer, saco su mano de mi entrepierna, y yo lo mire con el ceño fruncido, me gustaba lo que estaba haciéndome con sus manos, no quería que parara, el rió entre dientes por mi gesto, me dio un suave beso en los labios y luego, me recostó en el sillón, me quito los tacones y las medias lentamente tocando sutilmente mi piel que iba quedando expuesta y dejando un regadero de deliciosos besos, luego desato mi cinturón y me saco la falda, comenzó a lamer el interior de mis muslos, hasta llegar a mis bragas, las retiro despacio, lentamente, haciéndome desearlo cada segundo mas y mas, al fin me la quito y volvió a la altura de mi cara para darme un beso cargado de deseo, me quito la blusa y saco mi pecho derecho del sujetador para comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo mientras masajeaba y pellizcaba el pezón de mi otro pecho, al fin me quito el sujetador, bajo una de sus manos a mi entre pierna

_Estas tan mojada-_susurro en mi oído con voz increíblemente ronca y sensual

_Si, mm, si-_fue todo lo que pude decir, ya que sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca-_Edward –_su nombre salio como un gemido de mis labios ya que tenia dos dedos dentro de mi causándome una deliciosa fricción

_¿Qué quieres Bella?-_pregunto sensualmente mientras besaba mi cuello

_A ti, ahora-_baje una de las manos que tenia en su espalda hasta llegar al elástico de sus boxers, en algún momento se había quitado la ropa y solo nos separaba esa prenda, metí mi

Mano bajo sus boxers y tome su erección con mi mano, era tan excitante sentirla en mi mano, no podía a esperar a tenerla dentro de mi

_Oh Bella-_gruño de placer, me tomo por el trasero y me levanto del sillón, yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas podía sentir su erección en mi estomago

_¿Qué haces?-_pregunte cuando empezó a caminar

_Tu cuarto-_dijo simplemente era obvio que le estaba costando mucho trabajo controlarse para hacer este cambio de escenario-_no quiero que tu primera vez sea en un sillón_

_Es ese-_apunte mi puerta, el empujo la puerta y me llevo directo a la cama, me acostó sobre mi espalda, se posicionó sobre mi, abrió mis piernas, sentí su miembro en mi entrada y gemí, sabia lo que venia y no podía esperar

_¿Estas lista?-_pregunto acariciando mi mejilla y mirándome a los ojos

_Si, hazlo-_el me dio un beso tierno y suave, dio su primera embestida, sentí una punzada de dolor el se detuvo, y espero un momento

_¿Estas bien?_

_Si, no te detengas-_ sonrió para mi y volvió a embestirme una y otra vez, estaba en el cielo, mientras el recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios y lengua reclamaban cada espacio de mi cuerpo como suyo

_Oh Edward- _dije con un poderoso gemido

_¿Si Bella?- _pregunto el, entre embestidas, con la voz entrecortada por los jadeos, mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuello

_Oh, eso se siente, mmm, tan, aah _–no podía decir una frase completa estaba perdida en las sensaciones que Edward me proporcionaba

_¿Como se siente?- _presiono el

_Muy bien-_dije apenas

_¿Que cosa?-_pregunto mientras lamía mi muy excitado pezón, envolví mis piernas en su cintura para darle mejor acceso, y me afirme con fuerza de sus hombros

_¡Que me toques así!- _esta vez casi grite, ya que lo sentía mas adentro-_oh si, no te detengas-_sentía como algo crecía dentro de mi -_oh Edward-_gemí en su oído, el gruño de placer en respuesta

_¿Te gusta esto preciosa?_-me beso con pasión mientras masajeaba mis pechos

_¡Si, si, me encanta, mas, mas fuerte!-_lo oí gruñir y comenzó a moverse mas rápido, estaba a punto de llegar lo sabia

_Vamos Bella, córrete para mi bebe_-mi cuerpo reacciono a sus palabras como si se tratase de una orden, llegando así al clímax juntos, dijimos nuestros nombres al unísono, mientras, saboreaba el placer del increíble orgasmo que Edward me había regalado, el se dejo caer a mi lado arrastrándome con el, así quede recostada sobre su pecho, mientras el me abrazaba, nos cubrió con las mantas, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones aun agitadas.

_Eso fue…-_pero el me corto diciendo

_Perfecto-_solté una risita

_Yo iba a decir increíble, pero perfecto sirve-_dije mientras me acostaba encima de el apoyando mis manos sobre su pecho y mi mentón sobre mis manos, mirándolo a los ojos, el me abrazo por la cintura y beso mi frente.

_Espero que eso signifique que aceptaras salir conmigo-_dijo con esa encantadora sonrisa que me derretía por dentro, pero de pronto la realidad me golpeo, el hacia esto por dinero, aunque de verdad quisiera salir conmigo yo no podía simplemente salir con el y fingir que no se acuesta con otras por su trabajo, me separe de el y me senté en la cama.

_¿Pasa algo?-_pregunto de pronto confundido con mi repentino cambio de humor, el se sentó también-_quizás…podríamos conocernos antes de salir, yo… bueno será como tu quieras-_dijo nerviosamente, pasándose las manos por su desordenado cabello, se veía tan lindo nervioso, y era tan considerado, pero, su trabajo

_Bien, se que esto te sonara extraño pero las cosas son así, me gustas mucho, demasiado y mas que eso, no se como, pero-_suspiró-_yo … yo realmente ya sabia que vivías aquí, te vi hace dos semanas , cuando vine a ver el departamento, la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras un ángel, demasiado hermosa para ser real-_ esbozo una sexy sonrisa torcida mientras seguía- _no me atreví a hablarte pero necesitaba verte de nuevo, así que-_se paso las manos por el cabello otra vez-_rente el departamento de enfrente para tenerte cerca, hoy te vi llegar así que invente la tonta excusa del destapador para hablarte, me gustas en serio, por eso te rechace al principio, yo no quería que pensaras que era un pervertido o algo, yo-_me miro suplicante-_no quiero dejar de verte._

Estaba totalmente sorprendida, eso quiere decir, que el si era mi nuevo vecino y no el chico que contrataron mis amigas, iba a responderle a Edward cuando sonó el teléfono

_Dame solo un minuto por favor-_dije buscando el estupido teléfono por toda la habitación, el carraspeo, me gire y vi que el tonto aparato estaba en su mano

_Me gusta verte pasear desnuda frente a mí, pero, en serio quiero continuar nuestra conversación_

_En un minuto, lo prometo-_dije cogiendo el teléfono de su mano y conteste sin mirar-¿si?

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-_grito furiosa Alice del otro laso de la línea-¡_¿Por qué rayos esta en mi puerta el chico que envié a tu casa, en lugar de estar revolcándose contigo ahora mismo?!-_oh dios de verdad era mi vecino

_¿"el" esta contigo?-_pregunte con una sonrisa muy boba sin pode evitarlo, Edward

Frunció el ceño, rodé los ojos e hice un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, pero la sonrisa boba no se iba por lo que al parecer se molesto mas, lo ignore, resolvería eso mas tarde-_¿esta "el" __ahora__ contigo?_

_Es lo que dije ¿no?, lo prometiste Bella, voy a…-_pero no la deje terminar

_Lo siento Alice pero tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, te llamo mañana adiós-_colgué sin dejarla responder.

_¿Quien demonios es "el"?-_me reí sin poder evitarlo, tenia en mi cama a mi vecino súper guapo, considerado, sexy, desnudo y celoso de un tipo que ni conozco, me lancé sobre el en la cama y lo bese apasionadamente

_Te contare solo si prometes no salir huyendo y debes mantener en pie la invitación a salir-_mordí mi labio inferior nerviosamente no sabia como iba a reaccionar ante toda esta locura, el me regalo una brillante sonrisa, me dio un corto beso en los labios y dijo

_Lo prometo-_suspire resignada y le conté todo, quizás incluso mas de la cuenta, pero me sentía tan bien en sus brazos contándole todo era tan natural, a pesar de conocernos solo unas horas. Le conté sobre Mike, sobre el extraño trato que hice con Rosalie, también sobre "el plan", la confusión y termine con la llamada de Alice, de hace un momento, el me escucho atentamente, estuve todo el tiempo sobre el hasta que termine la historia, el nos hizo girara en la cama y quedo sobre mi

_¿Tu no vas a aceptar mas planes así verdad?-_pregunto juguetonamente

_No a no ser que estés involucrado-_respondí soltando una risita

_Eso me gusta-dijo _antes de acercarse y besarme suavemente, se separo unos centímetros para decir con tono divertido-_por cierto soy psicólogo-_comencé a reír muy fuerte y el se me unió, nos pasamos la noche entre risas, caricias, conociéndonos mas e hicimos el amor un par de veces mas antes de quedarnos dormidos en los brazos del otro_._

Al día siguiente desperté con una enorme sonrisa y sabia bien por que, no había sido un sueño, el seguía ahí dormido junto a mi envolviéndome con sus fuertes brazos, mire la mesita de noche era casi medio día, me decise de los brazos de Edward para no despertarlo, me levante de la cama, lo mire un momento mientras dormía, se veía tan lindo, sentí muchas ganas de volver a la cama y quedarme ahí entre sus brazos siempre, pero, quería prepararle el desayuno, así que me puse un mini short y una camiseta de tirantes azul con los que suelo dormir, me hice una cola de caballo y me fui a la cocina, cantando y bailando, iba a empezar con mi tarea, cuando escuche como aporreaban la puerta del departamento, fui corriendo a ver quien estaba azotando mi puerta, no quería que despertaran a Edward

Abrí la puerta, antes de siquiera abrir la boca, Rosalie y Alice entraron echando humo

_¡¿Por qué no cumpliste tu palabra?!_-grito Rose

_¿Qué no te das cuenta que hacemos esto por ti?-_le siguió Alice

Cerré la puerta antes de hablar-_buenos días a ustedes también, pueden dejar de gritar, no estoy sorda-_suspire-_ aun_

_Muy graciosa Swan, quiero una explicación ahora-_dijo Rose entre dientes

_Chicas, no es el momento-_lo ultimo que quería era que terminaran de asustar con sus gritos histéricos a Edward-_se los explicare pero ahora no pue…_

_¿Bella pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?, oí unos gritos y-_silencio-_oh, lo siento no sabia que tenias visitas_

_No te preocupes, ¿recuerdas que te hable sobre Rosalie, Alice y cierta situación?-_el asintió-_bien ellas son Rose y Alice-_dije mientras las apuntaba respectivamente-_y vienen a resolver la situación-_mis amigas miraban a Edward en shock, el estaba cubierto solo por una sabana, la luz que se colaba por los ventanales iluminaba su piel desnuda haciéndolo ver glorioso

_Oh, bueno, te espero en la habitación – _se giro en dirección a mis amigas antes de decir-_ siento no estar mejor vestido señoritas, pero la verdad no recuerdo donde esta mi ropa-_comenzó a mirar alrededor con una carita muy tierna, no pude evitar una risita nerviosa y sonrojarme al recordar que su ropa y la que yo traía ayer estaban regadas en la sala

_Esta en la sala-_dije roja como un tomate, Edward me miro y comenzó a reír disimuladamente, aunque no lo suficiente ya que lo note, a lo que respondí frunciendo el ceño y cruzándome de brazos, el se acerco a mi y me dio un tierno beso en los labios

_Lo siento- _dijo sobre mis labios

_Tramposo-_volvió a reír

_Creo que te esperare en tu cuarto-_ susurro en mi oído, mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, me dio otro suave y sensual beso antes de caminar hacia mi cuarto pero se detuvo, en el marco de la puerta-_señoritas, un placer-_hizo un gesto a modo de despedida y desapareció por el pasillo

Las chicas reaccionaron al escuchar la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse

_¿Qué fue eso?-_pregunto Rose, apuntando el pasillo, con una de sus características sonrisas picaras

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi rostro tras el recuerdo de la noche pasada-_es Edward_

_Mi nuevo vecino, con quien pase la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, por cierto._

_Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?, tienes que contarnos todo-_Chillo Alice feliz saltando de un lado a otro aplaudiendo, ya toda molestia se había esfumado, mis amigas estaban sorprendidas, pero podía ver que muy emocionadas también

_Les contare todo, pero ahora no, estoy algo ocupada-_dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada, no tenia costumbre en esto-_ ¿que tal si almorzamos juntas mañana?_

_Oh, claro-_dijo Rose golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano-_que tontas-_se giro a mirar a mi amiga la duendecillo-_ Alice vamonos, Bella tiene que darle la bienvenida al edificio a su nuevo vecino-_Alice y Rose empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, soltando risitas

_Bien mañana en el lugar de siempre-_dijo Alice antes de salir

_Diviértete amiga-_grito ya desde afuera Rose, probablemente todo el edificio la escucho, sentía la cara arder por el sonrojo

En cuanto calme mi repentino ataque de vergüenza, empecé a caminar a mi habitación, sin siquiera pensarlo, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba sobre mi cama con las manos atrás de su cabeza, el sol iluminaba su perfecto torso desnudo, ya que seguía cubierto solo con la sabana, tenia los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa, camine despacio, me ubique a su lado, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho pase mi brazo sobre su cintura y cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento, sentí como me envolvía con sus brazos y depositaba un tierno beso en mi cabeza

No estaba segura sobre muchas cosas, pero, tenia muy claro, que por muy extraño que sea todo, mientras Edward este conmigo, todo terminara bien.

* * *

**¿les gusto?, por fis po fis haganmelo saber, un abrazo , nos leemos bye !**


End file.
